


Tides of Change

by Luxillianite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Bashing, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxillianite/pseuds/Luxillianite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes out Gavin is gay the backlash is enough to shake his core but his boys stand up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tides of Change

It had never been a big thing for him, we was just gay and that was that. From an early age he knew that and it hadn’t seemed weird at all. His friends that did know didn’t give him any trouble over it and those that didn’t just didn’t know. It’s not as if he was going to just go about announcing to everyone his personal preferences.

With where he worked though Gavin didn’t expect for some things to be kept secret and the moment it was revealed and confirmed he did play for the same team the reaction was… mixed. Some fans supported him fully, and he was sure a good portion of the shipping community was delighted as could be, but there were plenty that had their toxic reactions. Some said they felt betrayed that Gavin would lie to them, to which all he had to say was a firm ‘fuck you’ towards any of the doe eyed sods, while the rest was just a pungent brew of bigotry and hate.

It was something Gavin could ignore because he’d been doing it all his life in various extents. Internet sludge was only so much rain pitting off glass, it made a clatter for a while but it never touched you so it could never be a bother.

When it shifted from purely bad mouthing on the internet to real life encounters did Gavin suddenly feel the weight of discrimination upon his shoulders. It was a choking smog that filled his throat and forced it to tighten and caused his chest to ache with the burn. He had always sworn to himself that verbal abuse would never do much to his psyche, and he had briefly thought that a tussle over this or that wouldn’t have him in any worse shape, but when it came to putting it all into practice he found his world rocked.

Hearing someone call him any number of names in the book, and knowing that such things were not meant with the same catty joking that his co-workers used, chipped away at him. Having a man come off the street and shove at him and make a point of speaking ill of Gavin’s ‘life choices’ had left him rattled. It absolutely tore his world apart that almost everyone had changed towards him just because of who he loved.

Though he was thankful that the small portion that didn’t, the ‘almost’, never hesitated in reminding him that they stood by his side unflinchingly. Each and every one of his co-workers embraced him for who he was and they had stood forth as his sword and shield in their own ways whenever need be.

It was his closest companions, the remaining members of the Achievement Hunter team, that had made their stand the clearest.

They had been out as a group, enjoying some victory or another that came with their various contests, and generally enjoying the day and the company when things had gone down hill. A man and his wife who recognized Gavin had approached him. They had started belching forth the good word of the lord and disrespecting him. They had called what he did a sin and a bad example and if nothing else he should have kept it better under wraps ‘for the sake of the children’.

Gavin had just wanted to leave and avoid the mess in whole as he saw his friends growing tense. He knew the situation would turn volatile in moments but he had not expected those moments to pass so quickly and could not have guessed who would be the first to throw their match into the gasoline pool.

Ray was the last one he had expected to stand and force himself between the couple and Gavin.

"How about you kindly go fuck yourselves." No one had imagined Ray of all people could become enraged but the venomous tone of his voice was enough to prove them wrong. "No one asked for your opinion but if we’re throwing them around I figure I could better conversation from a cow’s ass than you two."

The pair looked absolutely floored and it seemed like the man was going to strike Ray for such an insult when Jack deemed fit to intervene. Gavin sometimes forgot just how BIG Jack was since the man was all easy postures and teddy bear attitude but not now. The bearded man was reared up, back straight and shoulders back and an air of danger around him, and advanced on the pair.

"I’m going to let you decide if that’s a good move. You’ve already insulted a very close friend of mine and you’re about to hit another and I don’t take very kindly to either."

Threat dripped from his words and with a quick glance around it was mirrored in each man’s eyes. Michael forced his way up next and his words carried across the dining area for all to hear and witness.

"Come on guys. Let’s go get lunch where there aren’t a bunch of homophobic dick bags."  
His booming voice had drawn every eye in the house and put the couple under the spotlight. It brought them to squirm while the remaining three stood and departed their table, Gavin securely between Ryan and Geoff as they began to make their way out, an arm of either older man about his shoulders or back. Jack, Ray, and Michael quickly fell in step, everyone crowding close to the Brit as they headed back to the car.

It was silent as death amongst them. The curly haired ginger would let out a muffled string of curses or one of the others would mutter beneath their breath but overall it was quiet until they filed into the vehicle and Geoff turned about in his seat to look at the blonde foreign boy.

He had every intention of asking if the boy was alright but just a quick glance at the young man’s red face and misty eyes gave him his answer. The tattooed man reached back and carded a hand through Gavin’s hair, taking a soft parental tone with him.

"Hey Gav, it’s gonna be okay."

The action swiftly drew everyone’s attention and all at once the foreign man was subject to the embrace and affection of those around him. Arms were tossed around him, hands rubbed his back, others played with his hair, and all gave reassurance of their support.

Enveloped in warmth and genuine care Gavin felt the mist in his eyes build into heavy tears that rolled down his cheeks and damped the shirt of the one he clung to. The specifics were lost upon him in his blur of emotions and he couldn’t bring himself to care how such a breakdown might look. It just felt good for him to let go in the moment under the warmth and affection and reassurance he had desperately needed in spades since his public reveal.

It felt good to know for the storm of hatred and shame and fear the world attempted to drown him in that he would not be left without a lifeline in the way of his friends to always keep his head above water.


End file.
